Under the direction of Drs. Fred Gordin (DC VAMC), Lawrence D'Angelo (CNMC), and Mary Young (GU), the primary goal ofthe DC D-CFAR CLINICAL CORE C is to expand and strengthen existing collaborations between 5 academic medical centers and 2 major community providers of HIV/AIDS care in DC in order to encourage and support new investigators ~ women, minorities, and early- and mid-career scientists ~ to embark on innovative, multidisciplinary, and multiinstitutional clinical and translational research initiatives and to provide them the tools and support needed at multiple levels to be successful in competing for their own federal research awards. The ultimate aim ofthe DC D-CFAR is to address the urgent public health and research needs of impoverished populations in this high prevalence area and to seek new ways to intervene and bridge research gaps from bench to bedside to the community. Clinical Core C brings generous institutional support for the efforts of experienced research investigators to make an impact on the DC epidemic. Core C activities will also be supported through direct CFAR support, charge-backs to Core C users as appropriate, and other options. Core C enhances and adds value to the clinical and translational research activities of DC D-CFAR investigators through the following four Specific Aims: 1. To promote multidisciplinary clinical and translational HIV/AIDS research at seven collaborating clinical sites; 2. To mentor and train new investigators, especially women and minorities, in the design and implementation of innovative multidisciplinary clinical and translational HIV/AIDS research projects supported through the DC D-CFAR Developmental Core B; 3. To promote use by investigators of the DC D-CFAR Repository and Database and other local repository and database resources; 4. To provide outreach and education to DC D-CFAR key stakeholders - the HIV/AIDS community, patients, investigators, and staff at collaborating sites- about DC D-CFAR clinical research opportunities, developments, and outcomes.